


Средство не хуже

by zimovie_zverei



Series: маг & демон [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Goretober 2020, M/M, arrow in the ass
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei
Summary: Верный напарник всегда поможет избавиться от стрелы в заднице
Series: маг & демон [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050320





	Средство не хуже

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан для челленджа goretober на дайри. Тема дня - "рана от огнестрельного оружия / рана от стрелы"  
> Идейно продолжает работу "Напарники".  
> В последующих частях намеков на слэш не будет.

Макс лежал животом на койке, без конца ерзал и наполнял затхлую комнатушку протяжным скрипом. На самом краешке кровати сидел Алес, смотрел на напарника молча и неотрывно.  
— Долго ты пялиться будешь? — раздраженно спросил Мак, повернув голову и попытавшись поймать взгляд Алеса.  
— Наслаждаюсь, — сладко протянул демон, так и не оторвав взгляд от чужих ягодиц.

Бледная кожа, крупная родинка, поблекший от времени шрам на левой половинке и обломок стрелы, торчавший из правой. Со всех сторон прекрасная картина.  
Позорно упустив противника из вида и словив стрелу в мягкое место, Макс оказался выбит из колеи настолько, что позволил обломать древко стрелы, накрыть себя иллюзией и дотащить до хостела. Это позже, раскинувшись на кровати и лишившись штанов с трусами, принялся брюзжать о необходимости избавиться от стрелы еще в той подворотне и продолжить охоту. Алес отмалчивался и закатывал глаза, умиляясь уверенности напарника в собственных физических силах. 

— Займись уже делом, — проворчал Макс, снова поерзав.

Алес с улыбкой посмотрел на обломок древка, качнувшегося вместе с ягодицами.  
— Как скажешь, дорогой, — промурлыкал он. 

Одну руку опустил на дрогнувшую ягодицу, вольготно расположив ладонь на всей площади; стрела оказалась как раз между большим и указательным пальцами. На пробу несильно сжал горячую плоть, добившись недовольного сопения. Хмыкнув, крепко обхватил обломок и одним рывком выдернул. Одновременно с тем вжимая дернувшееся от боли тело в страдальчески скрипящую кровать.  
Не слушая поток ругани, Алес поднял обломок стрелы повыше, разглядывая, как кровь на наконечнике блестела в тусклом свете люстры. Запах крови разлился по комнате и туманил мысли. Алес искоса бросил взгляд на раненую ягодицу, с которой так и не убрал руку. Кровь из раны пачкала его пальцы и ровную бледную кожу Макса, который теперь ерзал сильнее и все пытался дотянуться до тумбочки и заветной банки с заживляющим порошком.

— Есть средства не хуже, — поплывшим голосом сказал Алес, заставляя Макса замереть и пристально посмотреть на него.  
— Чё?  
— Демоническая слюна лечит не хуже твоих травок.

Не дав удивленному Максу времени отреагировать, Алес наклонился и провел языком по кровавым подтекам. Кровь мага была изумительной, от ее запаха и вкуса на языке вело и будоражило нутро. Наслаждение осело где-то в глубине горла и подтолкнуло лизнуть снова. Язык — у́же и длиннее человеческого — медленно прошёлся по поджавшейся ягодице, стирая кровь и оставляя влажный след. Обласкал края раны, дразняще проникая внутрь. Прижался губами, высасывая кровь, которая пьянила и ярче разжигала огонь внутри, расходившийся жаркой волной по всему телу. 

Громкий треск и резкая боль меж глаз заставили отлипнуть от чужой ягодицы и скатиться на пол, прижимая руку ко лбу. Боль развеяла дурман наслаждения и позволила посмотреть трезвым взглядом на злющего Макса. Пальцы его сложились в новое заклинание, которое только и ждало шанса вырваться на волю.

Алес медленно облизнул губы, ловя чужой взгляд и выторговывая себе пару секунд на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Как неосмотрительно он поддался влечению.  
— Рана уже затянулась, не благодари, — ровным голосом сказал Алес, поднимаясь на непослушные ноги.

Он направился к выходу из комнаты. И уже на самом пороге поднял все еще зажатый в руке окровавленный наконечник стрелы к губам и дал волю своему языку.


End file.
